The Year Passing
by Silversun XD
Summary: Sequel to The Times! Kagome has a lot on her plate in the modern era! The new Land God, scolding Tomoe, keeping up with the shrine, and moving around a young human Kagome so as to not upset the delicate balance of time is a big chore for the 3,000-ish year old fox!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: You are the New Land God?

I had returned from my visit from Shippo and a quick check up at the Higurashi Shrine to still see my human-self journeying at around sunset. I glanced around to see how the shrine was and to see if any youkai crept in during my absence. I couldn't be too careful since Tomoe isn't always around anymore. I saddened me that, as a fellow familiar of Mikage and his mother, he would leave so frequently while in the God's necessary absence. But, when I sniffed the clouded air and spread my aura, I smiled when I felt and smelt him within the shrine.

I greeted our will-o-the-wisps, Kotetsu and Onikiri. They are wonderful to have around. We chatted for a while in the shrine, discussing what chores needed to be done for tomorrow. They can also be good informants of Tomoe's whereabouts nowadays when he is gone.

I entered and dropped my things off in my room. I headed for the kitchen to make dinner since Tomoe refuses to learn how to cook and eating out all the time is not good for him. I made sure that tonight's dinner was going to be extra tasty as a reward for staying at home. Suddenly, I felt Mikage's aura mixed with a younger female one. I sensed Onikiri and Kotetsu go and greet the Land God as I put the finishing touches on dinner. I suddenly felt Tomoe becoming hostile.

I phased to the prayer room to see what is going on. Tomoe was about to injure and maybe kill the poor young girl out of blinded rage. I phased next to him and jerked on the collar of his kimono, stopping him just an inch away from the frightened child. I straightened him back up roughly, so I could nag at him.

"What are you doing Tomoe?! You are terrifying the poor child! She is our guest as soon as she steps past the Tori, you know that!"

His head was tilted forward to look down at me since I could only still come up to his chest. He looked forlorn and annoyed that he was being nagged at. He glanced at the dazed and confused girl.

"She felt like Mikage, so I acted without thinking. Now, that I look closer she has the mark of the Land God on her forehead."

I sighed in annoyance. I reached up and tugged on his ear.

"I knew that ever since she stepped past the Tori. You need more training! What have you been doing all these years when you should have trained?"

I waited a minute, but he didn't answer me. He just pointedly looked the other way with a slight unnoticeable pout. I sighed.

"Forget it, we will talk later. Right now we shall welcome our guest."

I turned to the even more frightened child that was staring at Onikiri and Kotetsu. I gave her a disarming smile and held out my hand to help her get up.

"I am sorry about his attitude. Please come in and have something to eat and we will explain everything."

The girl was reluctant at first but her clearly grumbling stomach allowed me to lead her to the dining table with dinner prepared. Tomoe grabbed his portion and left to his room to eat and sulk. It disappointed me so much how his manners rotted so. When I turned my attention back onto the girl, Nanami Momozono, she had eaten each dish heartily. It was good to see her eat since she looked a bit too thin for her age. The Nanami from 20 years ago didn't look this underfed. Tomoe or I will need to fix that once she accepts to being the Land God.

After that, I served tea to discuss her new position and home. Tomoe came back in, looking grumpy but satisfied. During my discussion of what the mark on her forehead meant and her new position would be. Tomoe threw a grumpy fit that left both him and Nanami indignant and self-righteous anger. I pulled out my fan and turned my head a bit to the side to not-really-hide the crocodile tears when Tomoe left. I sighed and apologized for Tomoe. Nanami seemed to calm down a bit as I led her to her new room but not wholly satisfied.

The next morning, I had Onikiri and Kotetsu wake up Nanami for breakfast before she did her chores. The purpose of the chores was to get her to understand and forgive Tomoe on her own. After breakfast, I told her that I was going out to town to do some errands, so she would be in the will-o-the-wisps' hands for the morning and afternoon. When I came back just before evening, she looked so exhausted. I made a quick dinner out of some of the groceries I bought before sending her to bed for some rest.

I sighed as I did the missing Tomoe's chores over the next couple of hours. I also went about fixing the run down shrine just in case no one is able to use their power to support it. I had used a silencing spell, so I wouldn't wake up Nanami. When I went to bed for the few hours before sunrise, I was slightly tired. I am old and even if I don't act like it, it is starting to get to me but just not yet. I am still within the prime of my years.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Kagome's_ _age_ _:_ 3,266

 _Kagome's_ _physical age_ _:_ early 30s – like 31 years old

This will be Kagome's age until I deem the time in the manga her birthday. I think it would be in the next autumn somewhere …


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tomoe is an active Familiar Again!

It surprised me the next morning, before I could prepare Nanami breakfast that she announced that she was leaving. Onikiri, Kotetsu, and I tried to dissuade her from leaving, but to no success. The only thing that kept her from leaving was that she wanted to apologize to Tomoe about what she presumed wrongly. I smiled and nodded.

"Although, we are going to the Netherworld to find him, he likes to be there to blow off steam or to escape the normally empty shrine. But, the district he most often visits usually does not have a very good reputation. Now, we are going through the passage way to get there. Please stick close to me so you won't be lost or taken."

I explained about the Netherworld to Nanami while I took lead with a paper lantern and our will-o-the-wisps coming up the rear. With my manipulation of shadows, we entered the passage way. When we entered the red light district, I had Nanami hold onto one of my visible tails so that she would not be taken. Not that the young Land God minded, I would think since she was petting my tail with a dazed, pleased expression. We walked into a building that smelt of sweat, perfume, make-up, and sake. The female Racoon Youkais do help keeping it clean, but they can't get all of the smell out since they are mostly open 24/7.

I flicked my fan open to hide my frown and wrinkled nose. Why my son had not developed his sense of smell was beyond me. It was probably because of the overwhelming smells now-a-days. When we came to Tomoe's room, Nanami and I stayed out of sight while Kotetsu and Onikiri dealt with Tomoe. I wanted to hear his honest opinion to someone not me. If I were to be in there I was sure his answer would be different. So when I heard his careless remarks, I was so disappointed and sad that I had no words for him. I just gave him my cold glare to make up for my lost words. Besides, Nanami had expressed my notion clearly as well.

"Let's go Nanami, it seems we had wasted our time here. I'll guide you back."

We left my son in a huff. We walked down the street until Nanami stopped to curl up. I put my arms around her to comfort and to ward off the other youkai.

"Come on dear, we shouldn't idle in the street. With your scent being so enticing and the rumors of your heritage and new position, youkai will flock to you and since you are not strong enough right now to defend yourself properly, you will be easy prey without me."

Nanami nodded and before she would get up, Tomoe came in with a snarky remark.

"She is right. Someone like you is like a free feast to these lots. You should be going back to where humans should be. Don't worry Kagome, I'll take her home. Now stand up, woman."

Those words were just right to tick Nanami off. Said newly Land God got up and slapped him across the face and rant to his face.

"You are the one who should go home! Is that shrine something you can abandon easily!? Isn't it your precious home!?"

After that, they got into a heated argument. When it came to an end, Tomoe disappeared back to the red light district, and Nanami was left fuming. Onikiri, Kotetsu, and I led her to the bus stop she wanted to go to. I needed to go back to the shrine, so it wouldn't be suddenly overrun by youkai. I left her with Onikiri and Kotetsu so that if anything happened they would alert me. I also gave her a wooden bead prayer bracelet for a bit of extra protection. I hugged her. I felt her hug me back hesitantly but firmly. I pulled back to smile.

"Have smooth journey to wherever you go and be safe, it was a pleasure getting to know you in our short time, so I hope you will be happy where you go next. Just visit every so often, alright?"

I watched her hesitantly nod before leaving to the shrine to clean it up bit. I don't want any unwelcomed visitors. *smirk*

Later that night, Nanami came back with Tomoe as her familiar. It cheered me immensely when she decided to stay even though I already knew she wasn't going to leave. I listened to the story of how it went about and found out she lost her bracelet I gave her when she changed at the witch's house. Tomoe also got in a fit of why _**I**_ didn't become her familiar. Onikiri and Kotetsu came in to my defense.

 _Flashback_

" _Kagome-dono doesn't need to be Nanami's familiar since she doesn't leave as often as you do!"_

" _And when she does, it's for something important!"_

" _She always comes back on the date she promised!"_

" _ **She cares for the shrine and completes her duties!"**_

 _I sat there in awe and had happy crocodile tears running down my cheeks as I hugged the two will-o-the-wisps to me. I looked over their heads to smirk at the dumbfounded Tomoe. I did see Nanami snicker and yawn. I let go of them to get everyone out of the room for Nanami to get some rest._

 _End of Flashback_

I strode to my room to enjoy my forward leisure days. Now that Tomoe was the new Land God's familiar, he will now have to shoulder all the responsibilities we used to share. I will also need him to learn how to cook since Nanami is still human.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Training and First Request

The next morning while I was making breakfast, I heard the ruckus Tomoe was making. I flashed to Nanami's door and slammed it open to throw a leaf-transformed-into-a-rock at Tomoe. I scolded him for making so much noise in the morning. I then gently lead Nanami to the dining table. While she ate, I told her that I would be going out to town for most of the day to do some errands while she did some training to make her new godly powers grow. I made sure to hide my ears and tail to the disappointment and understanding of Nanami.

While I was out, I passed a tailor shop for kimonos. I looked at the kimonos displayed. I entered the shop and found a lovely flower print in Nanami's size. I purchased it and a few others and accessories with a smile. I hid it in my shadow casually when I had the chance. Next was the book store. I purchased beginners to professional cookbooks. After that, I went to get groceries. Those items went to my shadow as well. I came back in the afternoon to find a groggy Nanami talking with a familiar/messenger bird of Himemiko's. I looked at all the white talismans she wrote on and pasted everywhere.

"My, my, you certainly worked hard. No wonder you were passed out."

When she gave me a confused look I explained how the white talismans drain the user's power. She nodded. She also told me about the messenger bird. It was my turn to nod. I smiled.

"I didn't think I would need to bring them out so early but I guess for tonight it will be appropriate. I bought some kimonos for you today. I shall help you put it on if you would like?"

"Thank you Kagome!"

Later that night, Tomoe came in Nanami's room while I was doing her hair. He was informed of the message just when I was about to put the last pin in. I tsked at him when he said that Nanami shouldn't show herself in front of the princess. I placed my hands on her shoulders and we looked at him. I placed my face next to hers and gave Tomoe my half lidded bland stare.

"That would be a waste of experience. Besides, Nanami got all dressed up. I am sure she wants to meet the princess. You know the princess is not hostile unless provoked; only her guards are unreasonable. If anything I will be there along with you. Will you please prepare some tea and snack for our coming guests, Tomoe."

Reluctantly, he went to do ask I asked. Nanami looked between us curiously. Suddenly, she asked our relationship. I gave her a kind and motherly smile.

"I shall tell you later, but right now I must prepare you to greet our coming guests."

Nanami looked put out but nodded. I added a touch of make-up to highlight her natural beauty. Then we practiced how to sit and greet. That was how to do things properly and formally, but I had a feeling that this isn't entirely a formal visit. Then we situated ourselves to greet our coming guests. Then they arrived. Nanami bowed like we practiced.

"Welcome princess of the swamp," she greeted, then, she gestured to the prepared table, "Please, make yourself comfortable. Would you like some tea?"

I smiled. Nanami was doing a wonderful greeting. I silently came to Nanami's side to place cups and pour tea. Secret service is a specialty of ryokans hostesses. I learned this during my travels. They were already in small talk when they picked up their cups without noticing how it appeared. Things got violent when one of Himemiko's youngest guards started to bad mouth Nanami. Tomoe didn't react violently until a sword was drawn, but I acted before there could be a fight. I stood swiftly and disarmed the bodyguard with my fan smoothly. I caught the sword. I smiled an eerie and deadly smile.

"I am sorry but I must confiscate your sword so long as you intend to do violence in front of or against our Lady. Please sit down and let our superiors speak. I believe that there is more meaning to this meeting than a formal visit."

I sat back down behind a shocked Nanami and beside a grumpy Tomoe with the young bodyguard's sword. Himemiko chomped her teeth in agreement.

"Yes, thank you. It is as Miss Familiar suggested and please forgive this Aotake. He is still inexperienced. I apologize for his impoliteness"

The now dubbed Aotake gapped at his princess, tried to defend himself, and asked her not to apologize to us. Himemiko didn't have any of it and silenced him gently. Then she faced and Nanami.

"I came here … to ask the Land God to grant my bond-tying prayer."

Nanami figured out that Himemiko had a love story. Himemiko just chomped her teeth in agreement. Then the princess told us her story. The boy she met from 10 years ago, she wanted to form a romance with the now 18 year old young man. When Himemiko asked Nanami to grant the princess's wish, Tomoe interjected and denied the request. He stated understood rule and taboo known to youkai and spirits. I honestly did not agree with the rule. I was pleased to see that Nanami also thought so.


End file.
